


Study Break

by ineverexpectedyou



Series: Filling in the Blanks: Bits and Pieces of G and Wellsy [1]
Category: Off-Campus Series - Elle Kennedy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverexpectedyou/pseuds/ineverexpectedyou
Summary: Garrett and Hannah are studying for finals, or trying to. Takes place between 'The Deal' and 'The Mistake'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This this the first part of what will be an ongoing series. I love these two and want to explore the bits and pieces we don't get to see in the other novels.

“Wellsy.” Garrett’s voice draws me out of my thoughts. We’re sitting at his kitchen counter, studying for our finals. It’s a rainy Sunday afternoon and we’re both dressed cozily, me in one of his hockey sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants. I’ve started stealing pieces of his clothing and he’s yet to protest, I know he likes to see me in his clothes.

We both have exams that need more attention than we’ve been giving them. I have my advanced music theory final on Tuesday and Garrett has his history of eastern cultures exam tomorrow. Since the post-season ended and Garrett’s schedule has been more relaxed, we’ve been a little wrapped up in each other. So studying has not been a priority, especially for me with spring showcase rehearsals eating up a lot of my time.

“Hmm?” I continue highlighting my notes, not looking up from the page. We’ve been working for a few hours now and I’m starting to feel that mental effort.

“Wellsy,” he drags out my nickname with a whine, I bring my eyes to his. They’re smoldering. I know what he wants before he even verbalizes it and I feel my heart speed up a little.

“Can we take a break? I’ve been reading the same paragraph for the past fifteen minutes. I’m going fucking cross-eyed over here.” I laugh.

“Yeah, just let me finish this page,” I say but apparently his patience is nonexistent today. I sense him lean over from where he’s sitting on the stool next to me and feel his lips latch on to the sweet spot on my neck, gently sucking the skin.

“Come on, I’m antsy.” He gets up to get better access and kisses down to my shoulder.

“Is that code for horny now?” I say a little shakily. He know how to distract me and how much I want him but I’m not going to let him off that easy.

“Hey, I’m not in the gym six days a week right now, I’ve got pent up energy.” He pulls back so I can see him waggle his eyebrows. I snort.

“Don’t try to pretend like you’re not insaciable even when you have two a days.”

“Come on Wellsy, we deserve a break. I’ve read like 300 years of Chinese history in the past two hours and you’ve been hunched over that notebook for just as long,” he groans a little and I smirk.

“I never said that we couldn’t take a break, I just didn’t think that was the kind of break we were going to be taking,” I say, playing it off like he doesn’t know damn well how hot he’s making me standing behind me as he drags his hands up and down my sides. We both know that his idea is going to win out in the end.

“I was thinking we were going to watch a few episodes of Orange is the New Black in bed.”  
“I want to be in bed too, but not watching Alex get Piper off in the showers. I’d rather be the one giving the orgasms,” he’s wrapping his arms slowly around me, knowing it’s only a matter of time before I cave.

“Don’t you want some stress relief, baby?” he says, trying a different tactic. “You know I hate it when you’re tense.”

His arms move up to my shoulders and his talented hands start to unwind knots that I didn’t even know were there. I sigh and sink back into his warm chest as he continues to rub my muscles.

“I’m only concerned with your mental well being,” Garrett says with a smile in his voice. I laugh.

“You’re such a jackass, we both know what you’re really concerned with right now is getting me on my back and moaning your name.” He scoffs in mock offense and pulls back.

“You think I don’t care about your mental health? I’ll have you know I take it very seriously Wellsy.”

I laugh again, he’s already won me over, I just enjoy bickering too much to give in.  
.  
“How about a compromise?” I pose the question as he moves his hands down to my low back, slipping under my t-shirt, thumbs running circles and dipping a little lower than needed for a massage.

“What did you have in mind?” His hot breath brushes the back of my neck and I shiver.

“We watch two episode of the show and then you can let out some of that ‘pent up energy’.”

“One episode”

“Three,” I shoot back, looking over my shoulder to lock eyes with him. We stare each other down for a long moment. 

“Fine, two,” Garrett concedes. “And then I get to have my way with you until Tuck calls us down for dinner.”

I get up from my perch and turn to wrap my arms his neck. He pulls me into his warm chest and buries his face in my hair. I can feel his hardness through his sweatpants.

He growls in my ear, “We both know we’re both not going to make it through the opening credits of first episode.” I pull back and look into his blazing eyes.

“We’ll see,” is all I say before plopping a kiss on his lips and starting for the stairs. Garrett runs up behind me and throws me over his shoulder, making me laugh all the way up the stairs. 


End file.
